sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Επιτάχυνση \Μέγεθος
Επιτάχυνσις accelaration thumb|300px| [[Κίνηση ---- Επιτάχυνση Ταχύτητα ]] ]] thumb|300px| [[Ταχύτητα \Μέγεθος |Ταχύτητα Επιτάχυνση ]] thumb|300px| [[Ταχύτητα \Μέγεθος |Ταχύτητα Επιτάχυνση ]] - Ένα φυσικό μέγεθος που χαρακτηρίζει το φυσικό φαινόμενο της κίνησης. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Επιτάχυνση" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "ταχύτητα". Συμβολισμός Συμβολίζεται, διεθνώς, από το λατινικό γράμμα "a". Στα ελληνικά πιο συχνά χρησιμοποιείται το γράμμα "α" Φυσική Έκφραση Εκφράζει φυσικά (ή περιγράφει) τoν ρυθμό αλλαγής της ταχύτητας ενός σώματoς (δηλ. τo πόσo γρήγoρα αυτό αλλάζει την ταχύτητά του, σε μία τυχαία χρoνική στιγμή). Μαθηματική Αναπαράσταση Εκφράζεται μαθηματικά (ή αναπαρίσταται) από μία διανυσματική συνάρτηση της θέσης (δηλ. είναι ένα διανυσματικό φυσικό μέγεθος). Η διεύθυνσή της εξαρτάται από το είδος της κίνησης ως προς την τροχιά. Η φoρά της εξαρτάται από το είδος της κίνησης ως προς τον ρυθμό. Μέτρηση Μετρείται με την μονάδα μέτρησης (στο Διεθνές Σύστημα Μονάδων S.I.) που ονομάζεται: :1 m / sec² ( = 1 meter / second² ) Καταμέτρηση Καταμετρείται από το όργανο καταμέτρησης που ονομάζεται: :επιταχυνόμετρο. Έκφραση σε Πολικές Συντεταγμένες Consider a particle $p$ moving in the plane. Let the position of $p$ at time $t$ be given in polar coordinates as $\left\langle{r, \theta}\right\rangle$. Then the acceleration $\mathbf a$ of $p$ can be expressed as: : \mathbf a = \left({r \dfrac {\mathrm d^2 \theta} {\mathrm d t^2} + 2 \dfrac {\mathrm d r} {\mathrm d t} \dfrac {\mathrm d \theta} {\mathrm d t} }\right) \mathbf u_\theta + \left({\dfrac {\mathrm d^2 r} {\mathrm d t^2} - r \left({\dfrac {\mathrm d \theta} {\mathrm d t} }\right)^2}\right) \mathbf u_r where: : \mathbf u_r is the unit vector in the direction of the radial coordinate of p : \mathbf u_\theta is the unit vector in the direction of the angular coordinate of p Proof Let the radius vector \mathbf r from the origin to p be expressed as: : (1): \quad \quad \quad \mathbf r = r \mathbf u_r From Derivatives of Unit Vectors in Polar Coordinates: : (2): \quad \quad \quad \dfrac {\mathrm d \mathbf u_r} {\mathrm d \theta} = \mathbf u_\theta : (3): \quad \quad \quad \dfrac {\mathrm d \mathbf u_\theta} {\mathrm d \theta} = -\mathbf u_r From Velocity Vector in Polar Coordinates: : \mathbf v = r \dfrac {\mathrm d \theta} {\mathrm d t} \mathbf u_\theta + \dfrac {\mathrm d r} {\mathrm d t} \mathbf u_r :where: \mathbf v is the velocity of p. The acceleration of p is by definition the rate of change in its velocity: : \mathbf a = \dfrac {\mathrm d \mathbf v} {\mathrm d t} Και εφαρμόζοντας τον κανόνα πολλαπλασιασμού παραγώγων έχουμε: : \mathbf a = \dfrac {\mathrm d^2 \theta} {\mathrm d t^2} \mathbf u_\theta + \dfrac {\mathrm d r} {\mathrm d t} \dfrac {\mathrm d \theta} {\mathrm d t} \mathbf u_\theta + r \dfrac {\mathrm d \theta} {\mathrm d t} \dfrac {\mathrm d \mathbf u_\theta} {\mathrm d t} + \dfrac {\mathrm d^2 r} {\mathrm d t^2} \mathbf u_r + \dfrac {\mathrm d r} {\mathrm d t} \dfrac {\mathrm d \mathbf u_r} {\mathrm d t} Και εφαμόζοντας τον Chain Rule έχουμε: : \mathbf a = \dfrac {\mathrm d^2 \theta} {\mathrm d t^2} \mathbf u_\theta + \dfrac {\mathrm d r} {\mathrm d t} \dfrac {\mathrm d \theta} {\mathrm d t} \mathbf u_\theta + r \dfrac {\mathrm d \theta} {\mathrm d t} \dfrac {\mathrm d \mathbf u_\theta} {\mathrm d \theta} \dfrac {\mathrm d \theta} {\mathrm d t} + \dfrac {\mathrm d^2 r} {\mathrm d t^2} \mathbf u_r + \dfrac {\mathrm d r} {\mathrm d t} \dfrac {\mathrm d \mathbf u_r} {\mathrm d \theta} \dfrac {\mathrm d \theta} {\mathrm d t} Και αντικαθιστώντας τις (2) και (3) έχουμε: : \mathbf a = \dfrac {\mathrm d^2 \theta} {\mathrm d t^2} \mathbf u_\theta + \dfrac {\mathrm d r} {\mathrm d t} \dfrac {\mathrm d \theta} {\mathrm d t} \mathbf u_\theta - r \dfrac {\mathrm d \theta} {\mathrm d t} \mathbf u_r \dfrac {\mathrm d \theta} {\mathrm d t} + \dfrac {\mathrm d^2 r} {\mathrm d t^2} \mathbf u_r + \dfrac {\mathrm d r} {\mathrm d t} \mathbf u_\theta \dfrac {\mathrm d \theta} {\mathrm d t} Οπότε χωρίζοντας συνιστώσες έχουμε: : \mathbf a = \left({r \dfrac {\mathrm d^2 \theta} {\mathrm d t^2} + 2 \dfrac {\mathrm d r} {\mathrm d t} \dfrac {\mathrm d \theta} {\mathrm d t} }\right) \mathbf u_\theta + \left({\dfrac {\mathrm d^2 r} {\mathrm d t^2} - r \left({\dfrac {\mathrm d \theta} {\mathrm d t} }\right)^2}\right) \mathbf u_r Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Θέση *Μετατόπιση *Χρόνος \Μεγέθη *Ταχύτητα *Επιτάχυνση *Κίνηση *Ευθύγραμμη Ομαλή Κίνηση *Ευθύγραμμη Ομαλά Επιταχυνόμενη Κίνηση Βιβλιογραφία #Alonso-Finn, "Θεμελιώδης Πανεπιστημιακή Φυσική", Μετάφραση: Φίλιππας-Ρεσβάνης, Εκδόσεις: ΕΜΠ-Πανεπιστήμιο Αθηνών #Ohanian, "Φυσική", Μετάφραση: Α.Φίλιππας, Εκδόσεις: Συμμετρία #Haliday-Resnick, "Φυσική", Μετάφραση: Πνευματικός-Πεπονίδης, Εκδόσεις: Γ.Α.Πνευματικού #Serway, "Physics For Sientists and Engineers", Μετάφραση: Λ.Ρεσβάνης #Paul G. Hewitt, "Οι έννοιες της Φυσικής", Μετάφραση: Ελένη Σηφάκη, Εκδόσεις: Κρήτης. #Hugh D. Young, "Πανεπιστημιακή Φυσική", Εκδόσεις: Παπαζήση Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Acceleration Due to Gravity, proofwiki.org * Acceleration is Second Derivative of Displacement with respect to Time, proofwiki.org Category: Φυσικά Μεγέθη Category: Κινηματική